Freeze Burn
by Glitchet
Summary: Grey and Natsu are at it again. Natsu, however, has a certain surprise that Grey is not expecting.


This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me.

I do not own Fairy tail

Fairy tail. A wizard guild that is a close knit family that constantly butting heads constantly. Two wizards in particular tend to fight on a daily basis. Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster were at it again.

The guild was filled with the noise of fighting. Unlike most times, not a lot of people were fighting. Most were either standing talking to friends, bragging about the recent job they finished or just sitting drinking. Every thing was normal until everyone heard a certain phrase that came out of the wrong mouth. "Ice make: floor" rang through the guild as ice coated the whole floor sending people sliding across the unexpected ice rink. People fell on their butts while others were now sliding in their chairs. Everyone's faces were filled with shock and disbelief. "What… Did he… how?" Was all the wizards could think. Natsu grinned with mischief burned in his eyes.

Two weeks earlier:

Natsu and Happy were strolling through Magnolia. They were relaxing after the job they got back from a couple of hours earlier. They walked into the center of town when they saw someone that they were not expecting. Lyon was strolling in their direction his face and body relaxed. "Lyon!" Natsu called, getting the ice mages attention.

Lyon looked over and smiled. He raised his hand in greeting and said, "Natsu. How's it going?" Whenever anyone sees Natsu so relaxed and happy they would always relax.

"Great. We just came back from a job that was really fun. Though we didn't get the whole reward because of all of the buildings that were destroyed." Natsu said with a grin on his face.

Lyon chuckled, "Grey help in any of that destruction. Between Erza, Grey and you, you would destroy a whole town." Natsu and Happy laughed. "Speaking of Grey and you, have you fought him recently? I love it when Grey gets his butt beaten in a fight."

"Not recently. Its getting a little boring actually. We both know exactly how the other fights. We know all of each other's moves. I would use take over magic, but that wouldn't be much use against him." Natsu comments.

Lyon startled at the fact that Natsu knew how to do take over magic. "You know how to do take over magic?! How?! When did you learn how to do that?"

Natsu just shrugged like it's no big deal. "Mira taught Lucy, Happy, and me a few weeks a go. I've already mastered it. I have to say take over magic is really easy. I thought it would be harder."

Lyon stares at him in disbelief. _He mastered take over magic in a couple of weeks?! That's impossible!_

"I learned take over magic, too! Though it is not as good as Elfman, Lisanna, or Mira's." Happy stated. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated for minute. Suddenly Happy's head was replaced with Lucy's head. Lyon suddenly jumped back his face blank with disbelief. "This is all I can do though." Happy said

"That's insane! How did you master it so fast?!" Lyon asked trying to regain control of himself, but having a hard time wrapping his head around the concept.

Natsu's face suddenly lite up with excitement, "Oh! You could teach me ice make magic!" Seeming to ignore Lyon's question.

"What?" Was all Lyon could say. _He wants me to do what?_

"Teach me and Happy ice make magic! It will be fun. It could come in handy in a fight not to mention Grey's face when he realizes that I can use ice magic. Come on it will be fun!" Natsu said getting more excited the more talked.

Lyon's brain finally started to work and he started thinking about Natsu's idea. _It might work. Even though fire and ice don't tend to mix well he might be on to something. And it might pay off just to see Grey's face the first time he sees Natsu use ice magic._ Lyon started to slowly grin, "I'll teach you ice make magic, only if you tell me when you are going to use it on Grey. I want to see his reaction."

Natsu's grin grew even wider, "You got a deal. When can we start?"

Lyon thinks. "Tonight. Though I'm not sure where..."

"We can do it by my house. It's in the woods and pretty isolated."

"Sounds good." Lyon said and Natsu gave him directions to his house. The three parted ways with huge smiles and a devious plan in their heads.

That night:

"That's more the concept of the magic... Natsu are you even listening?" Lyon said after finding Natsu and Happy dozing off.

Natsu lifted his head and opened his eyes. He grinned at Lyon, "Are you done talking now? Can we get to the part where we can actually use magic?"

Lyon sighed, "Very well. Go ahead and take off your shirt it will make it easier. It may not be as cold as it was where Ur taught Grey and I, it's still cold."

Natsu shrugged and took off his shirt. "I don't think this part will matter. I don't feel the cold. My body regulates my temperature where I don't feel hot or cold." Natsu said not noticing Lyons disbelieving face.

"You don't feel the cold?! That's impos..." Lyon stopped. _What am I saying, everything about Natsu is impossible._ "You know what never mind. We'll start with something easy. Let's do ice make: floor." Lyon said and started to teach Natsu ice make magic.

The day before the fight:

"Lyon, I think I'm ready to see the look on Grey's face." Natsu said after successfully completing all of the exercises Lyon wanted him to do.

"I am too. I don't think there is anything more for me to teach you. I will say this you definantly picked this up quicker than I thought. I didn't expect you to actually be able to hold your own in ice make magic in a couple of weeks." Said Lyon while he picked up his shirt.

"I am a quick learner." Natsu said casually like it was a fact not a way to defend himself of being called stupid. "What do you say tomorrow at Fairy tail. We will do it at noon. That way everyone can see Grey get his butt handed to him."

"Sounds good to me." Lyon said with a satisfied smile on his face.

11:50 at Fairy tail guild hall the next day:

Lyon walked into Fairy tail and was greeted with the loud noise of everyone talking and laughing. Some were eating while most were drinking. Lyon spotted Natsu at the bar talking to Lucy. He walked up and sat down next to Natsu. "So, where's Grey?" Lyon said in a way of greeting the two wizards.

"Not here yet. Though he should be here soon." Natsu replies looking at Lyon with a smirk.

Lucy looks across Natsu and asks, "What are you doing here Lyon? Are you looking for Grey?"

Lyon smirked and Lucy saw the mischief in his eyes. "You could say that."

"No starting any fights any fights with him. We already get enough when it's just Natsu and Grey. We can't go wrecking the guild hall with the three of you going at it."

Lyon laughs, "Don't worry I'm not here to start a fight. Just here to watch one. I hear that Fairy tail is constantly fighting."

"We're not fighting we just exercise our abilities on each other." Natsu says while failing to hide his smirk.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "You always go out of your way to fight..."

"Lyon? What are you doing here?" Grey's voice cuts Lucy off. Lucy and Lyon jump not expecting to hear Grey so close. But Natsu's smirk turns to a grin. He was so ready to fight Grey.

"Well I came because Natsu wanted to show me something. but is being a little slow." Lyon said giving Natsu an expectant look.

Grey's eyebrows furrow in confusion, "What would Natsu..." Suddenly Natsu swings around his fist flying into Grey's stomach sending him stumbling back a few paces. The guild hall grew quiet for a few seconds before someone sighed and said, "And they're at it again. I must say I am surprised that they haven't fought for the past two weeks. Almost seems like they were avoiding each other."

"What the hell Natsu!" Grey yells face contorting into anger.

"Come on Ice boy, I'm itching for a fight." Natsu says with a grin.

Grey rolls his eyes, "Whatever Flamebrain. You are always wanting to fight. Come on let's get this over with so I can actually eat before I go on a job."

Natsu smiles and swings at Grey. Grey easily dodges and kicks at Natsu's ribs. As the two starts to fight Lyon looks over at Mira and asks, "Can I have a drink. This is going to be entertaining."

Mira sighs and gives him a big mug. "No this is just a normal day for those two."

"I beg to differ." Lyon says and takes a drink turning his attention back to the fight. Grey as started to use his ice magic, while Natsu is just dodging and hitting him with his fists. "Come on Natsu I don't have all day!" Lyon yells.

"Come on flame brain." Grey says a little exasperated.

Natsu grins and takes a pose that Grey has never seen Natsu do. Natsu steps back standing with his feet shoulders width apart and brings his hands together. One hand on the bottom cupping the fist of his other hand. "Ice make: floor!" Natsu yells while bending down and slamming his hands on the floor. The effect was immediate. The floor was covered in smooth, slippery ice. There were shouts of dismay and yelps of surprise as people slide around the unwanted ice rink. Grey, taken off guard, slips and land on his back staring at Natsu in disbelief and pure shock.

Natsu looked at Grey's face and bent over laughing. After Lyon saw Grey's look of disbelief he joined Natsu in laughing.

After a minute of trying to wrap his mind around what just happened, Grey slowly gets back on his feet trying not to fall on the ice. "How... How did you learn how to do that?" Grey said, still in shock.

"Lyon taught me how to do a couple of things with ice make magic" Natsu said still laughing.

"What?!" Grey yells and turns to Lyon who was still laughing so hard he was bent double, holding his stomach.

Lyon looks up, "It was so worth it. Your face was priceless." Before anything else could be said Erza walks in threw the doors. The instant she set her foot on the ice she slipped and fell on to her back with a yelp of surprise.

"GREY!" Erza yells slowly getting to her feet, mindful of the floor being and ice rink. "WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO USE ICE MAKE MAGIC IN THE GUILD!"

Grey looks to Erza, "It wasn't me!" Erza instantly looks to the laughing Lyon and start marching towards him.

Lyon saw Erza glaring at him while making her way across the hall. Knowing what she was thinking lifts his hands and says, "Don't look at me. I didn't do it was just sitting here watching Natsu and Grey fight." Erza whips her head to glare at Natsu, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"If Lyon and Grey didn't do this than who did?" Erza asked still mad but confused at the same time. _I don't know any on who could use ice make magic besides Lyon and Grey._

Natsu raises his hand and laughs, "I did it." Erza stared at him not believing him.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would cover for Grey." Erza said.

"No, Natsu really did use ice make magic, Erza." Lucy said still staring at Natsu like she still couldn't believe what really happened. Erza instantly looks and Natsu in disbelief. _How? Why?_

"How? How did you learn ice magic?" She says trying to wrap her mind around the thought of Natsu using a different kind of magic than his own.

"I taught him. It took a couple weeks but he picked it up fast." Lyon says finally having control of himself.

"Well if that's the case. You both will be taking care of this ice." Erza said glaring at both Natsu and Lyon.

"Ok." Said Natsu and Lyon with a shrug. They both got ready to clear the floor when Erza interrupted them.

"Without magic." Lyon and Natsu scowl. Then they looked at each other and shrugged again.

"It was worth it." Natsu said as they left to go find tools to help break up the ice.

Once they were gone Erza, Lucy and Grey looked at each other. "Well I will say this. That was impressive. I didn't think Flamebrain was able to learn different types of magic." Grey said looking around at the unexpected ice.

Lucy nods, "It was impressive. Though I already knew he could learn different kinds of magic. I mean he already mastered take over magic and we learned how to do that a month ago."

Erza and Grey looked shocked. "Natsu mastered take over magic?" Erza asks disbelief coating her words. Lucy nods. "Well Natsu is very talented with magic then. Though let's not tell him that. He already has a big head as he is." Erza states not knowing that Natsu heard their whole conversation as he and Lyon were walking towards the shed. A grin spreads across his face. _Learning ice make magic was totally worth it._

My sister and I came up with this idea. We thought it would be so funny if Natsu learned how to use ice make magic just to surprise Grey. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
